


Revelations

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is MEGA GAY, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Revelation number two was what had her dry heaving into a toilet, because it wasn't some small discovery or something minuscule that wouldn't flip her entire world on its axis. Oh no, this revelation changed everything, about her past, present, and future."</p><p>Emma realizes she's gay. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

It isn't an ideal time to be dry heaving into a toilet, not while wearing a wedding dress and knowing that family and friends had begrudging been shuffled into the pews of a church waiting for her to sign her life away to Killian Jones. It isn't the time to realize you're gay either, but it seems Fate has a wicked sense of humor.

Emma never felt like Killian was the one for her, but she allowed their relationship to go on and on, while she fed him lies about love and a future. She wanted her family to be proud, wanted to show them that she could be the daughter they'd always envisioned, and step one was to marry a man. At least that's what all the fairytale characters in the books droned on and on about. 

But when she sat down in front of the mirror in her private room of the church and really thought about what she was going to do, she panicked. She panicked because Killian Jones was not what she wanted. Perhaps he'd be a good friend, if his ego could handle the blow of her leaving him at the altar, that is. She was not getting married today. That was revelation number one.

Revelation number two was what had her dry heaving into a toilet, because it wasn't some small discovery or something minuscule that wouldn't flip her entire world on its axis. Oh no, this revelation changed everything, about her past, present, and future.

She began thinking about who should be at that altar and, without hesitation, the first image that popped into her head was a gorgeous, leggy, brunette that just so happened to be her best friend. And okay, maybe she had sex dreams about Regina. That was normal for gal pals, right? No, no it wasn't. That small (huge) shock then lead to more thinking, which she should really stop doing because in one fell swoop she realized she's gay, and not just gay but maybe even mega gay. She's always felt a spark around other women, a heat in her abdomen and shyness in her heart. Her eyes always lingered on their curvy forms and soft flesh. 

All her celebrity crushes were middle aged women, especially brunette Latinas, and it all really started to make sense. Her entire life made sense. It made sense how her relationships with men felt so empty and dull, with no spark or attraction. Sure, she loved Neal, but not in a romantic, passionate way. More in a best friend way. She supposed that never allowing herself to think about who she really was attracted to because of her fears lead to major denial and she forced herself to endure relationships with men, relationships she always felt disjointed in. 

Revelation number three was that she was head over heels in love with Regina Mills and that she was officially screwed in every way possible because there was no way Regina was gay or even into her and because her parents, and possibly the entire town, would reject her.

"Emma, are you alright?" And there was revelation three now. Regina sounds really worried and Emma could just envision her nose scrunched in frustrated concern and her eyes glistening. For a former Evil Queen, Regina wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"I'm not okay, Regina. Oh my God-- My life is flipping on me, or maybe that's just because I'm dizzy right now. It's the universe sending me a metaphor maybe."

"That doesn't make any sense, Emma. Please let me in before I blast down this door and make you pay Blue for reparations." Emma flicks her hand through the air, igniting her magic, and the sound of the door unlocking resembles the cocking of a gun, which is fitting. 

Regina shyly steps in, and how had Emma not realized this gay thing way sooner? Cause all she wanted to do was reach out and stroke Regina's bicep and maybe kiss her a little... or a lot. Wow, she really is mega gay. Her heart starts beating out of her chest and she's fighting the panic attack as it tenses every muscle and makes her breathing harder, making it more difficult to just wrangle some air into her lungs. Regina notices immediately, of course, and rushes to her aid. She lays a hand on Emma's forehead. The skin to skin contact makes her want to faint because why the hell hadn't she noticed this? Was she that blind or stupid... or both?

"Emma, what's wrong? You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. Way to make a girl feel special, Regina." Humor is the only way to distract herself from Regina's vanilla lavender perfume and sinfully silky short hair. Plus, the small, perky breasts were right in front of her face and by staring at them for a moment, Emma realizes that she spends a lot of time looking at them because she's memorized their shape and the location of the nipple. She's so gay and so screwed, but unfortunately she doesn't think she'll be screwed in the fun way. 

"You always look beautiful, Emma, even when you look terrible." Now that Emma thinks about it, Regina always made comments like that, telling her how beautiful she is or getting all up in her personal space when telling her other stuff. 

"Okay, I'm, um, scared cause I just realized something about myself and I think everyone is going to shun me. Usually I'd keep this to myself but I need to know what I'm going to face out there, Regina." Emma sighs, blows out a breath, and continues, "I'm really gay."

There's utter silence for a moment before Regina asks her to repeat herself. "I'm gay, like I think women are sexy and I'd like to kiss them cause I have chemistry with them and feel attracted to them, while men make me feel zip. So I'm gay. Surprised? Yeah, me too!" 

Regina then chuckles and it really throws Emma off cause it's not dark or malevolent. It's kind and calming. Then Regina leans forward real close and whispers, "Emma, no one will shun you for being gay. Homophobia didn't really exist in our realm. Where I'm from, people, mostly commoners, are so obsessed with love that they encouraged any form of it, which included gays and lesbians."

"So my mom and dad--?" She trails off, but Regina catches the drift.

"They won't hate you. Snow had her little fling with Ruby back when she was young, before your father, and Charming herded more than sheep into his barn during his time. Besides, I'm openly bisexual and they always accepted that part of me. They didn't accept the murderous part however, which is in the past now." Regina winks, sending shivers down Emma's spine. 

Then her mind catches up and she dramatically whispers, "You're bi?"

"I am." Regina stares at her for a moment then smirks. "And if we're being honest, there is a woman I'm really quite in love with in Storybrooke."

"Oh--oh yeah?" She stutters. Regina nods slowly.

"Yes, I thought I'd never have a chance to be with her because she was going to get married to a mangy pirate that didn't deserve her."

"Oh." Well damn, Emma smirked. She's been openly gay for about two minutes and she's already landed the one she's in love with. Score. "Well then it's good that said woman is not going to get married today and that she also loves you back."

"She does? I don't know, she just figured out that she's into women. Maybe she needs time to fully figure things out."

"I've been figuring things out since birth, Regina. I just was in denial, but the love I felt for you was always there. I just convinced myself that it was platonic, but it really, really isn't platonic. You were always my first thought when I went to sleep and when I woke up. I needed to protect you. I wanted you to be happy yet seeing you with Robin made me angry. I hated the guy, even when I barely knew him, because he had your love and I didn't. I didn't see that before but I do now and I don't want to waste any more time."

"Alright." Regina smiles brightly and reaches out to stroke her fingers across Emma's cheek. "But to clarify, I wasn't in love with Robin. I was in love with you, my idiot. I tried so hard to push that relationship forward because you seemed interested in Hook. In the end, I think he was my platonic soulmate."

"And what am I?"

"Come on, let's live our lives and find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr: "Ooohh can you do one where Emma realizes she's full-on gay and slightly panics because she's never even considered it before and it's just hitting her now and obv make it SQ somehow, maybe a bit angsty but with a happy ending? Bi Regina would be a plus but whatever works."
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
